Communication between an existing intelligent handheld device and a television control device (such as a set-top box) generally needs pairing and connection through wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi, referring to a wireless communication technology) or Bluetooth. However, users may need to switch to Wi-Fi or Bluetooth of the intelligent handheld device to pair with the television control device. Users may also need to input a password configured by the television control device to complete a trusted connection. Therefore, the pairing and connection process may be very complex, and may require users to record and input a large amount of information.